1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray-style flash memory drive that can be used to access memory cards to enable the memory cards to serve as storage media for computer systems or portable digital products.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory drive is a device that is used to access memory cards (also referred as flash memory cards). As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional flash memory drive (1) typically is a box-shape device that can be embedded in or externally connected to a computer system or a portable digital product such as PDA, DSC, or MP3 Player through its signal transmission unit (2). There is an opening on the leading edge of the flash memory drive to enable a memory card (3) to be inserted in the flash memory drive. When a memory card (3) is inserted in said flash memory drive (1) through the opening, it will be connected to the computer system or portable digital product via the signal transmission unit (2) of the flash memory drive (1), and the computer or digital product can access the memory card (3) with the help of the flash memory drive (1).
Said memory card (3) may be (but not limited to) a Compact Flash Card (Type I/II), Smart Media Card, Multimedia Card, Secure Digital Card, xD Card or Memory Stick Card, which has a plurality of I/O pins at different positions. As the card is inserted in the flash memory drive (1), the I/O pins frictionally touch the fixed conductive terminals or contacts of the flash memory card (1). When the memory card (3) is located in place in the flash memory drive (1), the I/O pins contact firmly the fixed conductive terminals or contacts of the flash memory card (1).
In other words, insertion and pullout actions of the memory card (3) generate constant friction between the I/O pins of the memory card (3) and the fixed conductive terminals or contacts of the flash memory drive (1). As time passes, the I/O pins of the memory card (3) are worn out easily and it results in the memory card (3) being useless and important data is incapable of being accessed.
As the memory card (3) is getting more and more popular, above disadvantage of conventional flash memory drives has become a severe problem. Therefore, the inventor provides a tray-style flash memory drive, which can eliminate above disadvantage residing in conventional flash memory drives.
A tray-style flash memory drive according to the present invention comprises a case, a base in the case, and a tray that can slide into or out of the base. A circuit board is provided in the case, and the circuit board has a signal transmission unit and a plurality of contacts. A plurality of terminals is provided at the bottom of the tray. When the tray slides away the base and a memory card is placed in it, the terminals contacts the I/O pins of the memory card. When the tray slides into the base, the terminals contact the contacts on the circuit board electrically. Thus, data stored in the memory card can be transmitted via the transmission unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tray-style flash memory drive, in which the memory card is placed for the I/O pins of the memory card being able to couple with the circuit board via terminals on the tray instead of touching fixed contacts in the flash memory drive directly such that the I/O pins of the memory card can be free from being worn out to prolong lifecycle of the memory card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tray-style flash memory drive, with which the direction of the memory card being laid is not restricted, such that the tray can accommodate memory cards in different sizes or specifications for data in different types of memory cards being transmitted each other indirectly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tray-style flash memory drive in which a locking part on the leading edge of the tray can be operated to press and locate the memory card automatically and can be loosened for the memory card being taken out easily.